bravefandomcom-20200213-history
Berutanu
Berutanu is Brave Saga2's main place of the story, the anicent form of earth. History Long long long age ago, anicent earth isn't the ball like planet, but the planet with eight area, and ruled by Bardot Empire. Later, with many rebelled, Bardot Empire are defeated and exiled, and then with many years passed, the earth is here. One day, Grand Dark's unsealed awake Bardot Empire, and Bardot Empire strike Space police HQ and sword clan's last kin. With Godeath's spell, Berutanu is reborn. Fire Demon area berutanufirearea1.png berutanufirearea2.png berutanujapan.png Despite Brea cannot full control this area because the rise of Gaogaigar and Manami gathering Braves. As Japan is the main place, all thing happen in japan. Shinjuku, Where Gaogaigar fight EI-02, later Braves solve Giant Panda case. G island city, GGG's HQ of course. Brave Police HQ, Saejima give the order here, for investigate Shogun Mifune. VARS Second Lab Ooedo Land, yes, Shogun Mifune's agitating point. When this place teleported here by Berutanu reborn, that cause Ooedo Land lost many customers. Mount Asama, Brea's hive, later Geister claimed it. Tokyo Tower, where Braves showdown with EI-01. Wind Demon area berutanuwindarea1.png berutanuwindarea2.png The place had linked Merukia and Deloyer. And other location teleported by Berutanu reborn and Dimension Suction. North Earth area's boss is Redlone, other ruled by Gaap. Battlefield Hospital, after teleported here, Deckerd guarding here, hope Yuuta is found him. Amano Peace Lab, teleported by Godeath's Dimension Suction, for protected here, Dr Amano hired En Daidouji and Power Joe RE-01 area, Brave Police's factory is here, Azuki and Kurumi live here. ON-04 area, Aoidou factory is here, and this place will be Da-Garn X vs Red Geist's showdown. Doton Desert, Sabers brave stone hide here, later God Silverion fighting Earth Federation army. Gaap Castle, The tall and giant tree. Earth Demon area berutanueartharea1.png berutanueartharea2.png The place had linked Arst and Robotrald, when Gaap is defeated, Doza still negotiate to Marder. Iron Castle, Marder's castle. Dragon valley, Hotaru's camp is here, and Baan's spirit is here waiting Shunpei's call. Children Land, Doza's castle, transform lifeform to be child (or child mind), let them play here, and absorb their life force. Maria's house, Yes, Dran family's sweet house. Field of Stone, Landers brave stone hide here. Water Demon area berutanuwaterarea1.png berutanuwaterarea2.png berutanuwaterarea3.png After Seed claim this area, he brainwash Butcho and other, build Butcho kingdom for rule here and fight Braves. Beach, the beach near Butcho kingdom. Butcho castle, Butcho kingdom is here, after Butcho leave here, those peaceful armor beasts still here, Yoku love this place. Earth Defense Force Base, Seiji's father is here. City on Sea, protected by barrier, ruled by still brainwashed Walter, however that city actually camouflage, Seed's hive is under that city. Light Demon area berutanulightarea1.png berutanulightarea2.png berutanulightarea3.png Well, Light demon area may meaning those ice field, not only floated island. Funny thing, planet Sodra had linked with floated island. Church, Azrael sealed Lian here, and injured Luna hiding here. Hill of stone statues A, Leon Kaiser sealed here. Hill of stone statues B, Braves are fighting Sodra's fake Braves here. Temple of Azrael, The place Azrael judge all sinner and criminal. Dark Demon area berutanudarkarea1.png berutanudarkarea2.png The place full of ruin, Necro said that is the dark world reflected form humanity heart. Dead place, dead place. Demon hive berutanudemonhive.png| Yes, Bardot's castle, if it is destroyed, Berutanu will turned back to earth, however...... only the from is, the dimension isn't. The Broken Mirror Hotaru use the broken mirror for describes Berutanu: Berutanu is a big mirror, reflected the world called Berutanu. After the revolution, the mirror broken to be many mirror shard (mean multi universe: Earth, Merukia, Deloyer, Arst, Robotrald, Sodra), despite they are shard, they still reflected the world. However when Berutanu reborn, fusion many multi universe, only cause the dimension unbalanced and going wrong, just like the big mirror equip many broken shards, that thing cannot reflect the right thing. Category:Location